Dreaming
by hitachiin-fangirl1661
Summary: Kaoru is having trouble getting to sleep. He notices Hikaru having a 'bad dream' and soon finds himself in a bit of a bad/good situation. Yaoi! Twincest! HxK
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first fanfiction story **ever.** I've never really written stories before so this is kinda new to me and I was worried about how I'd do so I tried to make this first chapter short.

Please review and tell me if you like it so far :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran though, like many others, I wish i did T~T just making this for fun and practice

**Warnings:** Lemon, Yaoi, BL, Twincest, don't like it? don't read it. Simple as that. ^_^

---------------------

Kaoru opened his eyes. He had stayed up late studying and felt very tired but for the life of him couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. Hikaru had wanted to stay up with him but had failed miserably and after a while was sound asleep on their bed. That was almost three hours ago. Kaoru looked over at the clock. 'It's already 2:30.' He sighed and turned onto his side to face the wall. 'Why can't I sleep?'

"Ahhh… nnn" Kaoru heard something and felt his twin shift on the bed.

"Mmn" Hikaru grunted and Kaoru felt him move around again. 'He must be having a bad dream.' He thought to himself.

Hikaru continued to toss about making strange noises and just when Kaoru was contemplating whether or not he should roll over and wake him up he felt his twin wrap his arms around him and pull them together.

"Hikaru?" He didn't answer. Hikaru had his chest pressed against his back. He could feel the steady movements of his breathing. Kaoru felt his twin's hot breath roll onto his neck when he exhaled.

"Nnn, …ahhh…" Kaoru was starting to feel a bit uneasy and he didn't quite understand why. 'It's just Hikaru. Why am I getting this weird feeling?' He tried to calm himself down by reminding himself that they've slept like this dozens of times before when they were little. He'd just managed to almost completely subdue the strange feeling when Hikaru made another sound.

"Unnn… mmm, _Kaoru_"

The disturbing feeling came back with a vengeance. 'Okay that was kinda weird. W-Why did he say my name like _that_?' Kaoru's eyes widened. He had felt something weird happen in his lower abdomen when he heard Hikaru say his name. The disturbing feeling was transforming itself into something else. Kaoru began to panic.

"Hikaru!?" He felt something hot and wet lick the back of his neck and then begin to kiss and suck at the skin there. It sent a shiver up his spine and he tried to stop himself from visibly shaking. Kaoru felt something hard press into his lower back and his breath hitched. "_Mmmmm… Kaoru__.__"_ A deep blush washed over Kaoru's face and his panic kicked into overdrive when two arms snaked their way around his body pinning his arms to his sides and making it impossible for him struggle against his twin.

"H-Hikaru, w-what're you doing!?" He couldn't stop his voice from shaking. Hikaru's hands were roaming along his chest and hips, feeling, rubbing, and massaging every inch of him. For some reason he couldn't explain, Kaoru skin felt like it was burning everywhere his brother touched and licked. It was like his skin was on fire. His flush deepened when he felt one of his twin's hands slowly slide down his chest to his stomach. "Hi-Hikaru? What're you…" The hand hesitated a moment before continuing its quest downward and crawling under Kaoru's boxers. "Ah! W-Wait! N-no, Hikaru don't!"

To late.

Hikaru's hand had found what it'd been looking for and grasped it firmly. "Ahhh!" Kaoru gasped when his twin wrapped his hand around his semi-erect length and he couldn't stop a moan from escaping his lips when it started to move.

The hand began to pump him slowly. Kaoru bit his lip to hold back another moan. This was so wrong, and even though his body was enjoying the sensations shooting through him his mind was shouting at him to make it stop. "Haaaa-unn… p-please-ah…s-stop…" Kaoru whimpered; water starting to form in his eyes. 'Why are you doing this to me Hikaru?' He thought while his twin slowly stroked him up and down causing wave after wave of pleasure to wash through his body. It was a bitter pleasure though nothing about this situation felt good to him and his mind continued shouting. "Haaa-un… mmm-op… s-stop… Hikaru please stop!!" Kaoru cried out helplessly; the tears streaking down his face as his brother continued to pleasure him.

---------------------

So how was it so far? :D should I continue?

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanxs Soooooooo much to those that reviewed. I Luv u guys!! *gives you cookies* I hope you like this next chapter too!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran T~T *cries*

**Warnings: **Lemon, Yaoi, BL, Twincest, don't like it? Don't read it. Simple ne? ^_^

Hikaru's POV now

* * *

"…s-stop… Hikaru please stop!!" He heard Kaoru's voice crying out to him.

"Mm… hmm?" Hikaru's hand suddenly ceased its pleasing menstruations. "Kaoru?"

The first thing Hikaru could hear was Kaoru's erratic gasping breaths. He opens his eyes and notices how close they are to each other but that's not what he's concerned about. He could hear Kaoru whimpering and could see the tears on the side of his face. "Kaoru! Kaoru, why are you crying!?"

His twin says nothing but continues to cry. He curls his legs up in a protective manner and shivers one last time. "Ahh-" Hikaru gasps. The movements had caused Kaoru's back to slightly rub up against his dick. Now suddenly aware of his throbbing erection, an image from his dream briefly flashed in his mind.

In his dream, he had been _having sex _his brother, his _twin _brother and not only that but he could distinctly remember the feeling of pumping him in time with his thrusts near the end. He could just barely remember hearing Kaoru crying out his name and begging him for more (His dreaming mind apparently had confused Kaoru's cries of anguish and pain for those of pleasure and want). The memories made him aware that he was holding something in his hand. What ever it was, it was hot and somewhat sticky; he could feel it throbbing against his hand. All of this coupled with the way Kaoru was acting made him finally realize what had happened. What _he_ had done. (geez, Hikaru is really dense sometimes V_V)

"oh… oh god…" Hikaru immediately retracted his hands and scrambled a good distance away from his brother. "K-Kaoru… I'm so sorry Kaoru. I… I didn't mean to….to…" His voice trailed off.

Silence filled the room accompanied by a very strong and uncomfortable atmosphere. Hikaru couldn't think of anything to say, hell what could **anyone** say in a situation like this.

"God, I'm sorry Kaoru… I'm so sorry." He buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe he could've done something so horrible and wrong to the one he secretly loved in his sleep. 'He probably hates me now. Please god, make him hate me. I don't deserve to be near him anymore.' Hikaru's thoughts buzzed around madly like a swarm of bees in his head. Then one particular thought popped up that scared the shit out of him. 'God… I didn't say his name did I?' He clasped a hand over his mouth. Hikaru's heartbeat sped up faster then he thought possible. 'Please tell me I didn't say his name out loud… god no…please…no!'

It was perfectly understandable for a boy his age to get a hard on from an erotic dream, _he could easily work his way out of that kind of situation_, and it was reasonable enough that while having said type of dream he would possibly touch and maybe even grope anyone he happens to find with him in his bed, _he could call it an accident_, which it was, but to say that person's name while either (or both) of these things were happening was a whole different story… _he'd be completely screwed._

The minutes ticked by and still neither twin moved or spoke. The painful throbbing between his legs didn't help to ease the tension either; he had a feeling it wouldn't be going away any time soon. Just when Hikaru was about to leave to go 'take care of his problem' and give Kaoru some space, his twin's voice cut through the skin crawling silence. Kaoru's words paralyzed him. The hair on the back of his neck rose and his breathing got heavier.

"-my name…" Kaoru murmured under his breath. "Why were you saying myname?"

…

…

'_Damn it.'_

* * *

To be honest, I don't really know exactly where I'm gonna go with this after this point… so it might take a couple days before I put the next one up…

If you want u can leave some suggestions for the next chapter, like what you might want to see happen, or if u think the next chapter should have a little more lemon. Stuffz like that :D

**Thanx and Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

Wahhhhhhh I'm so, so, so sry it took so long T0T My family keeps giving me all these chores to do and when I did finally find some time to write I wasn't sure on how to write this one part and I kept erasing and rewriting it over and over again it was so confusing.

Also I admit I got a little distracted with looking up and reading other fan fictions and that I actually plain forgot about it altogether for a couple days. T-T Wahhhhh!! I Hate Myself!! DX I'm really, really sry everybody. T~T

Thanx so much for all the wonderful ideas and reviews everybody I'm so grateful. They helped a lot. ^^

**Disclaimer: **well you know… I never have, never will, Wish I did but I don't, Occasionally pray to the gods that someday I could, but- yadda, yadda, yadda, Ouran's not mine.

**Warnings: **Lemon, Yaoi, BL, Twincest, don't like it? Don't read it. But if you've been with me so far I don't think I've got anything ta worry 'bout ^^

* * *

"Why were you saying my name?"

He felt his brother tense at these words and heard his breathing stop completely. Kaoru felt him grip on the bed sheets before he started breathing again, taking a few heavy shaky breaths at first from his obvious lack of air for almost a minute. "D-damn it." His twin muttered after gaining back control of his lungs; Kaoru barely heard him say it.

Kaoru slowly and awkwardly moved to sit up. He was still shaken up a bit by what happened and felt a little too uncomfortable to keep his back to Hikaru. He hated the fact that he felt he was unable to trust his brother, even for a moment, but he preffered to be able to see Hikaru's face while they talked. Putting his back to the wall he pulled his legs up to him as close as he could without disturbing the now painful thing between them that Hikaru's skillful sleeping hands had caused. He was no longer crying but his face was still beat colored and the tears that had stained his cheeks left his eyes red and puffy.

He chanced a look up at his twin. Hikaru wasn't looking at him. He sat there, gripping the bed sheets with one of his hands and using the other to hold his legs close to him in a position similar to Kaoru's. Kaoru noticed his hands were shaking like crazy. He could see the emotions swirling around Hikaru, anger, sadness, regret, and the one most prominent on his face, which was a mixture of hatred and disgust most likely for himself. It had always been easy to read his twin's emotions, even without the deep connection they shared he'd still be able to read Hikaru like a book and despite the situation he couldn't help but feel bad for his twin brother. Knowing that he was in a way the cause made him feel all the more empathetic.

'I guess… I guess I can't _completely_ blame him… he hadn't even been conscious of what he was doing. And he _did_ say he was sorry.' Kaoru tried to reason with himself.

Seeing Hikaru this way made him want to just wrap his arms around him, to hold him close and comfort him, and tell him everything was fine as though he hadn't done anything wrong, like he usually would've, but he knew he couldn't exactly do that right now. He had never in his entire life thought he would ever see Hikaru like this. He felt like he would do anything to make that expression disappear from that usually happy, carefree face. Seeing Hikaru like this broke his heart and the guilt was beginning to slowly eat away at him. 'Wait, what do I have to feel guilty for, **he **should be the only one feeling guilty. This is his fault to begin with, not mine!'

After a while Kaoru gave up and sighed, blaming Hikaru wouldn't get rid of the guilt weighing on his heart it would just make it worse. It always hurt him to see Hikaru in pain no matter the reason.

He waved away his thoughts and pressed on with his question since Hikaru still had yet to answer. This time in a much more calmer, gentler tone to hopefully coax him to answer.

"Why… Hikaru?"

He'd managed to get his breathing under control by taking slow calming breaths. He heard his brother, Kaoru, ask him that dreadful question again. He knew he had to answer this time and he wasn't going to lie to his brother. They both hated it whenever one twin lied to the other so when they were little they had made a promise never to lie to each other again. That wasn't to say that he couldn't try to be a little discrete and vague in his answer. Turning his face away in embarrassment and shame he hesitantly answering his brother's question.

"I was… was _dreaming_… " He paused taking a deep breath and swallowed hard. "about you… about…us."

Kaoru wasn't an idiot. He already knew the subject of what Hikaru must have been dreaming about, apparent by the hard on he had seen hiding behind his legs not to mention felt against him earlier and by now had also pieced together why he kept moaning his name, but he had to ask anyway. He needed to hear Hikaru confirm his thoughts.

"_Us? _So in your dream, were we… _" _

"y-yeah…" He nodded slightly, still hiding his expression. Kaoru noticed a hint of red on the others cheek. Hikaru was blushing.

"B-But… this was actually the first time I've had a dream like that though." Finally turning his head around (still blushing) he placed his hand behind his neck in an unconscious attempt to help him calm down and glanced over at Kaoru.

Two pairs of amber eyes met for the first time that night since the incident. Hikaru was surprised by the tenderness those pools reflected back at him, expecting anger or disgust instead.

"I see." Kaoru hastily broke eye contact preferring to look at the soft white sheets in front of him. Although, Hikaru took it the wrong way thinking Kaoru was_ indeed_ disgusted with him and instantly dismissed what he had thought he'd seen just moments earlier, but he had failed to notice the faint blush appearing on his brother's face.

Now that the cat was out of the bag, or so to speak, Hikaru decided that he might as well just confess everything. His brother already hated him (or so he thought) so there was nothing more for him to lose. That stupid dream had just screwed everything up. There was nothing as important to him as Kaoru. Kaoru was his life, and now his 'life' hated him.

"It _was_ the first time I had a dream about it," he repeated, "but it's not like I didn't know it would happen… _eventually_." He added. "A-Actually, I'm kinda surprised I didn't have it sooner." He let out a sad nervous chuckle. "A couple times I'd thought about asking mom or dad about maybe having us get separate rooms, but I never did… even though I knew it would've been better that way."

Kaoru didn't seem to move or react to his brother's words in any way. He just continued to stare at the bed sheets.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around his legs. He could feel the tears welling up inside him getting ready to burst out. "I've known about my feelings for you for a while now and didn't tell you. I was too afraid you'd reject me, _shun_ me, that you'd yell and shout at me and tell me how _disgusting _you thought I was." He buried his face between his knees to hide his tears and tightened his grip .

Kaoru had released his eyes from the sheet in front of him and was now staring at Hikaru wide eyed, mouth opened slightly to say something but nothing coming out.

"And I _am_ disgusting for thinking about you that way. For _wanting _you that way. You're my brother, my twin for god's sake; I shouldn't have these damn feelings… " He couldn't say anything more. It was too hard to speak with the overwhelming sadness that was crushing his heart. 'I shouldn't love him like this. I Can't love him like this. Why wont these feelings just _go away_!?' Hikaru raged on in his head. Tears pouring from his eyes and flowing down his legs. 'It's not like it matters anyway. He doesn't love me the same way I love him. He probably doesn't even love me at all anymore. I wouldn't be surprised. I don't want him to love me. I don't deserve his love. I want him to hate me, be disgusted by me, because that's what I am.'

'**I am disgusting.**'

As soon as this those words scrolled through his mind again the impact of them hit him full force. It was like getting hit by an eight-wheeler that, some how, left his body intact but managed to crush and pound his heart and soul to dust.

The anguish and torturing in his head continued while he cried, not even realizing he was no longer crying onto himself. A hand threaded through the soft orange locks of his hair and a quiet voice gently cooed for him to stop crying. The warm arm that had pulled him into this embrace lay wrapped around his back stroking his spine comfortingly. His head rested on the other's shoulder still unaware it was there and his hands had instinctually wrapped around the other squeezing their bodies together tighter.

Eventually as his fit died down, he loosened his grip. Having released all of his pent up emotions at once left him feeling exhausted and worn out. It was at this point that he noticed Kaoru's efforts at comforting him and how close they were, but he just plain didn't care anymore. He'd released all of the worries, fears and doubts plaguing him in his tears so instead of pushing his brother away he tightened his grip again and buried his face in the other's neck. "I'm sorry Kaoru. Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you Hikaru." Kaoru assured.

"I love you." He muttered, lightly kissing the neck in front of him.

"I love you too." Kaoru replied kissing his cheek.

Hikaru then took a bold step in the exhausted emotional state he was in. He lifted his head and lightly kissed his twin's lips.

_______

I cant help but think that this has gone kind of off course from the beginning. Hikaru seems kinda OOC and maybe Kaoru forgave him a little too easily. Oh well *shrugs* what's done is done I guess. :D idk lol

Ok, srsly none of this was planed out all that well and most of it was 'the spur of the moment' kinda stuff near the end so… again, idk I think it just kinda jumps around to much.

Sry to anyone who wanted them to have a fight and then get together later, but that would take way way longer to write. I promise to try and make a story like that sometime in the future though.

I think the next chapter will be the last one.

Lemon Lovers Note: Yes, there will finally be more lemon ^^ again sry it took so long. Ill get to work on the next chp immediately!!

Please Review!! :D

Ja ne ^_~


End file.
